Fallen Angels
by alice-spike
Summary: Seguito del libro Twilight...


**1 - Ossessione**

Eravamo nella foresta e lui mi era accanto, avevo gli occhi chiusi, ma sentivo la sua mano gelida sulla mia giugulare che pulsava frenetica, dischiusi le labbra completamente soggiogata dal suo tocco. Rapita dalla sua delicatezza emisi un sospiro e lui si tirò indietro staccandosi da me come se mi fossi improvvisamente trasformata in fuoco.

"Edward…" sussurrai guardandolo.

Era davanti a me con le braccia strette intorno al petto, la testa bassa, ma potevo vedere il suo sguardo farsi scuro e tempestoso. C'era evidentemente qualcosa che non andava.

"Cosa c'è? Che succede?" domandai osservandolo.

Lui mi fu accanto velocissimo e mi mise le mani sulle spalle guardandomi fisso negli occhi. Le mie gambe tremarono leggermente, mentre si avvicinò alla mia bocca e mi sfiorò le labbra. Spinsi leggermente in fuori il labbro inferiore per un contatto maggiore, ma lui si era già allontanato.

"Edward?" lo chiamai spaventata guardandomi attorno.

Poi lo vidi spuntare da dietro un tronco e andai da lui "Edward voglio che tu lo faccia…".

Lui scosse la testa deciso "No Bella, non me lo perdonerei mai"

"Ma io lo voglio…lo voglio" ripetei convinta quasi sull'orlo delle lacrime.

"No" la sua laconica risposta.

"Ma Alice ha visto…" cercai di ribattere.

Il suo urlo disumano mi terrorizzo e gli occhi erano neri come la pece "Bella ti ho detto che non lo farò…Alice vede ma non sempre ciò che succederà corrisponde alle sue visioni. Io non ti ucciderò…mai" e detto questo scomparve lasciandomi sola nella foresta.

Rimasi lì scossa e caddi sulle ginocchia con le mani sull'erba, restai a carponi mentre copiose lacrime scorrevano dai miei occhi.

Mi tirai su dal letto scossa dai brividi e un urlo strozzato mi si bloccò in gola. Respirai cercando di calmarmi e guardai fuori dalla finestra, era notte…e avevo fatto ancora quell'incubo. Non ne potevo più. Ogni notte cambiava lo scenario, solo la mia richiesta e la reazione di Edward rimanevano immutate. Ne avevo parlato con lui, ma aveva minimizzato accusandomi di avere un'ossessione per lui, poi faceva quel sorriso sghembo che mi faceva impazzire e io gli davo ragione senza pensarci due volte.

Erano passate alcune settimane dal ballo scolastico e io ed Edward eravamo inseparabili, passavo molto tempo con lui e la sua famiglia e nonostante a volte fosse difficile, competevamo bene con la sua natura. A scuola stavamo sempre insieme e a volte pranzavamo con i suoi fratelli anche se Rosalie mi era ostile e ogni volta che io arrivavo mano nella mano con Edward si alzava dal tavolo e usciva dalla mensa, non prima di avermi lanciato uno sguardo che diceva tutto il suo odio per me. Credo che non riuscirò mai ad andare d'accordo con lei, eppure ci deve essere qualcosa che mi sfugge: non può provare tanto risentimento gratuito.

Mi trascinai giù dal letto e dopo aver fatto una veloce colazione ed aver controllato se Charlie fosse ancora in casa uscii lavata e profumata. Il mio pick-up rosso era posteggiato al solito posto nel giardino e spesi un attimo per aggiustarmi i capelli nello specchietto, poi inserii la chiave e mi misi in marcia verso la scuola.

Capitolo 1 - Attrazione 

Arrivai e misi la macchina nel primo parcheggio che trovai libero. Non feci in tempo a scendere che Edward mi aprì la portiera. Sorrisi per il gesto e perché ero contenta di vederlo.

"Buongiorno Bella" mi disse con una voce calda offrendomi la mano. Io la strinsi e non badai al brivido che la sua mano fredda mi provocò.

"Sei in anticipo oggi…" gli feci notare.

"Beh, come sai…_noi_ non dormiamo…molto" e mi accarezzo la testa.

Io annuì "Io invece sempre quell'incubo…" mi lamentai.

Edward si bloccò in mezzo alla strada guardandomi fisso negli occhi, qualcosa lo infastidiva "Quello della tua richiesta?"

Io arrossii violentemente e lui prese quella reazione per una risposta affermativa.

Lo osservai e mi resi conto che non potevo non amarlo e desiderarlo fino a quel punto, il fatto che volessi diventare con lui non era un gesto egoistico…volevo solo dividere l'eternità con l'uomo che amavo. Edward era la mia vita adesso. Non riuscivo a pensare che un giorno io sarei stata una vecchietta e lui avrebbe conservato la sua bellezza adolescenziale.

Ci avviammo insieme verso l'ingresso della scuola e notai che della famiglia Cullen mancava Alice, la mia preferita.

"Come mai non c'è Alice?" domandai ad Edward.

Lui guardò in basso e mi rispose a labbra strette "Non si sente molto bene"

Cercai di non badare a quella vocina che mi diceva che non era del tutto vero e guardai Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie che ci aspettavano.

"Ciao Bella!" mi salutò con calore Emmett, mentre Rosalie lo prendeva per mano e lo trascinava via dal gruppo. Jasper appoggiato al muro mi fece un cenno con la testa a modo di saluto e io mi volsi verso Edward parlando più piano "Non riuscirò mai a capire come mai Rosalie mi odia così tanto…"

Edward mi strinse a sé e nascose il viso tra i miei capelli che profumavano di fragola "Non farci caso" mi disse tranquillo.

"Ma ci deve pur essere una ragione!" sbottai io facendolo allontanare, mi ritrovai a guardarlo negli occhi ed ebbi l'impulso di baciarlo…tra noi l'intimità era quasi negata. Edward diceva che era meglio trattenersi e non spingersi troppo oltre; in modo che lui non perdesse il controllo e non rischiasse di farmi del male.

All'inizio credevo lo dicesse più a se stesso che a me, ma con il passare del tempo mi ero accorta che poneva un po' di distanza tra noi e la cosa mi faceva soffrire.

"Cosa ti tenta di più il mio sangue o il mio corpo?" gli domandai improvvisamente.

Lui mi prese la mano nella sua e ridacchiò, era davvero bellissimo i capelli si scompigliavano nel vento e il suo viso perfetto era aperto in un sorriso. Mi resi contro che avrei rispettato qualsiasi limite pur di restare sempre con lui.

"Una domanda difficile…" rispose subito avvicinandosi al mio orecchio "però se vuoi posso darti una dimostrazione…" e mi passò le labbra sul collo velocemente facendomi rabbrividire e arrossire.

"Sei troppo bella quando lo fai" mi disse.

Io goffamente cercai di riprendermi, ma non era facile quando mi era così vicino "Cosa?"

Mi passò la mano sulle guance in fiamme "Quando le tue gote diventano rosse e abbassi gli occhi spaventata, sembri un cucciolo indifeso e io sarei pronto a divorarti…lo sai questo, vero?"

"Beh spero non nel senso letterale del termine…" e mi misi a ridere seguita dal lui.

"Oggi nessuna lezione assieme ci vediamo a mensa ok?" mi disse lasciandomi.

Io annui e presi coraggio, cercai di sembrare più naturale possibile, ma non credo di esserci riuscita. Comunque mi misi sulle punte e cercai le sue labbra, lui mi strinse e appoggiò la sua bocca sulla mia dolcemente. Restai così stretta a lui con il cuore che batteva forte.

"Ti amo" gli sussurrai allontanandomi ed entrando nell'edificio per la lezione di trigonometria.

"Ciao Bella!" mi accolse Jessica seguita da Mike. I due finalmente si erano messi insieme e facevano una coppia carina.

"Ciao ragazzi" li salutai felice.

"Che ne dici domani sera di venire con noi a La Push organizziamo un falò in spiaggia" mi disse Jessica e Mike annuì.

Io ci pensai un po' su e li ringraziai "Ci penserò, grazie. Vedete domani e sabato e forse organizzavo qualcosa con Edward"

Jessica fece una faccia furba "Aaah…una notte romantica!" esclamò

Io la guardai in malo modo, sependo che sicuramente Edward stava ascoltando la conversazione "Ma non credo che…" venni interrotta da Mike che si allontanò andando incontro ad un altro gruppo di amici.

Jessica approfittò dell'uscita di scena del ragazzo per prendermi a braccetto e sorridermi complice "Non credevo che le cose tra voi si fossero spinte così…oltre"

"Ma veramente io non…" cercai di protestare.

"Non devi giustificarti è più che normale che voi due vogliate vivere questa esperienza!".

Notai Edward in fondo al corridoio guardarmi divertito, chissà cosa pensava di ciò che Jessica diceva.

"Allora dimmi? Sarà la tua prima volta?"

Mi ero trattenuta anche troppo, mi staccai da Jessica e la guardai decisa "Ti stai immaginando tutto, io ed Edward non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di…" non riuscii a completare la frase, non credevo possibile che lei potesse pensare una cosa del genere.

"Ok, ok…" si scusò "credevo solo che fosse importante in una coppia, e poi da come ti guarda sembra ti mangi con gli occhi" e detto questo si allontanò per raggiungere Mike.

Mi girai e vidi Edward con uno sguardo basso entrare in una classe e giurerei che qualcosa in quella conversazione non gli era piaciuto.


End file.
